One Lonely Neko
by Nosuka chan
Summary: Kirara is a bit lonely. Kagome has Inuyasha, Miroku has Sango, Rin has Shippo even. Can Kirara find a feline friend? Or could it possibly be a bit friendlier than friends? Kirara/Buyo. Oneshot


Nosuka chan: Hey people! I know I should be updating my other stories, but this little idea bunny keeps annoying me. So I intend on getting rid of it. The creative way. Enjoy the first Kirara/Buyo fan fic, I mean, as far as I know!

#~&~#

Kirara mewed sadly. It seemed like everyone was happy with somebody else. From her spot by Kaede's hut's doorway, she could see Inuyasha and Kagome sitting up in a tree, talking and watching the sun set. Miroku and her master, Sango, were enjoying some fish by the fire. Shippo and Rin were playing tag and collecting flowers. She had heard that Kouga had finally caved and mated Ayame, though he often visited. Heck, even Kaede and Kagome's grandpa, who she had managed to bring over to this time after they had defeated Naraku, were enjoying themselves together, talking about various ways of getting rid of pesky youkai and other things. Souta was training with Kohaku, who they had also managed to save. Kagome's mother was talking with a friendly farmer that she had met. They were discussing recipes or something or other.

Kirara's head drooped slightly. Everyone had a friend or a girlfriend or boyfriend or even a mate to spend time with. She didn't have any company. She sighed. So was the life of a demon cat that had no acquaintances due to constant travel and battles. Sure, there was her friend, Kuroro, but she was very far away, and she hadn't heard from Kuroro since, well, they parted ways.

She mewled sadly one more time before strutting off in the direction of the well. When she got there, she hopped onto the edge and looked in. This well was the one that had changed their lives so much. Yet it looked so ordinary. How could something so average cause so much pain and happiness? She looked up. The stars had finally showed up. She silently made a wish for herself. She wished upon the well that it would bring her somebody.

As it slowly got darker, she hopped of the rim of the well with a soft 'fmp' onto the dirt and grass and began walking back to the hut. As the hut came into view, she saw another figure come into view. It looked to be about her height, maybe a little taller. It looked to be a cat. It looked familiar, but she couldn't quite place a name to it. She hid in the shadows of a nearby tree, just in case this stranger was an enemy and she needed to ambush.

However when the figure came into the light emanating from the fire pit in the hut, she recognized him immediately, though it still shocked her. It was that cat, Buyo, that had come with Kagome's family! But he looked so different from the first time she'd seen him!

_#~Flashback~#_

_Kirara marched beside Sango on their way to the well. Kagome said that she would be coming back that day, with a surprise. And surprise it was when she showed up and helped a few others out of the well! After Kagome came an old man, a small boy a bit younger than Kohaku, and a woman that looked to be in her thirties. Kirara heard a meowl from the well, and out jumped a cat!_

_He was rather handsome. He had brown and black blotches and clear white eyes. He wasn't fat, more like muscular with a little bit of fat. Kirara was excited to finally have another feline in the group!_

_But when Kirara meowed a "hello" to the newcomer of her race, he looked at her with a strange look. She greeted him again, but he just jumped off of the ledge of the well and ran down the path towards Kagome. Kirara was crestfallen. Was that cat afraid of her because she was a demon? Now she knew what it was like to be scared of. She had always been warmly welcomed by her master and her friends, and the little children that loved to play with her. Even the adult humans liked her because she helped in battle. She didn't like this feeling of being rejected._

_When Kirara had walked back to the hut, the other cat, Buyo, was nowhere to be found. Kirara felt even worse. Had she really scared him that much? She didn't even notice the black slit eyes peering at her from the bushes._

_#~End Flashback~#_

Now that Kirara saw him again, she felt nervous. Wait, she could feel nervous? Why should a neko youkai feel nervous?

Kirara shook herself out of her thoughts and strutted into the hut, head held high. She walked over to her master and plopped down on her lap. Kirara proceeded to ignore the giggles of her master and Kagome as she got up and instead got closer to the fire. What were they laughing at?

:Later:

Kirara meowed at the full moon as she stood guard atop the hut. She wished that there was an extra source of warmth besides the hut's roof. It was only warm from the fire that had been burning earlier, and now that said fire was put out, it was starting to get chilly.

Suddenly she felt another presence on the roof behind her and looked back to find Buyo with one paw paused in front of him as if to step closer.

She was a little surprised but she turned her head back to the moon and meowed softly. She could hear him step closer. He sat next to her, looking curiously at her while she gazed upwards.

Kirara was enveloped in warmth as Buyo leaned against her and wrapped his tail around her back. Kirara didn't react, so he purred and nuzzled his nose against her small feline face. If neko youkai could blush then she would be tomato ed at the moment.

Kirara mewled happily as she heard giggles from behind the hut. She glanced back to see the top of two heads, one black and one brown, duck under the thatch.

Kirara leaned onto Buyo and wrapped her tails around him, making both purr in delight.

'_Maybe I won't be alone after all…' _Kirara mewed as she fell asleep next to Buyo.

Fin~

Nosuka chan: Well, how was that? I know I should be updating my other stories right now, but you know how thought bunnies are. So review please!


End file.
